Much In Little
by elektra56765
Summary: Post 8x23 "Sacrifice". Dean still had his eyes fixed on the impossible yet real happening when his attention was drawn by the loud gasps of his little brother who was struggling in effort to get some air into his lungs. Sam was violently shivering, sweat streaming down his face, his body temperature dropping and leaving him cold to the touch. hurt/limp!Sam,worried/protective!Dean
1. Chapter 1

Being a Winchester, knowing all about what's really out in the world means that most of the things in your life will get twisted one way or another at some point. Things that the rest of the people always do completely ignorant of the "other side" of the semblance. Like gazing upon the night sky, watching the millions of stars and making wishes when they're shooting. That was something that both Sam and Dean enjoyed doing from time to time. Whenever they had the chance, they would park the Impala in an open field, get some beer and relax on the hood of the car doing what other "normal" people would do; relish in the beauty of the night and the peace of the moment. But not tonight, not ever again. The brothers would never look at the sky the same. Because tonight, while everyone else who witnessed what seemed to be a meteor shower, a glorious sight of shooting stars, Sam and Dean were facing the ugly and cruel truth. Those were not stars but Angels. Every single Angel, every soldier, protector of Heaven was crushing onto Earth with the speed of sound. Thousands of them, literally like flaming balls, ripped from their graces, ripped from their Home, forever stranded in the land of the Humans, powerless and helpless. Sam and Dean couldn't take their eyes from the sky. They watched in awe and terror. During the past few years, after discovering the existence of Angels, they had both fought against and beside them. Sure, most of the times they were at odds but seeing them like that saddened them to the bone. Their hearts ached at the sight. There was no one left to protect and defend the world from the true evil. No one to listen to the prayers they will never admit saying every now and then. They just sat there, backs on the side of the black Chevrolet, one's shoulder next to the other's, one's hand gripping the other's shirt so tight as if letting go meant falling off the world.

Dean still had his eyes fixed on the impossible yet real happening when his attention was drawn by the loud gasps of his little brother who was struggling in effort to get some air into his lungs. Sam was violently shivering, sweat streaming down his face, his body temperature dropping and leaving him cold to the touch. It took less than a second for Dean to turn to the younger man, placing one hand on his cheek and another and the other on his chest.

"Sam! Sammy! Come on! Breathe, brother, breathe! Just, breathe!

"I ca-can't-ca…hurts! Guhhhh!" Sam's eyes were open wide, pupils dilated. Dean changed his position, kneeling right before Sam, facing him.

"Sam, listen to me. Focus on me. In and out, Sammy, in and out. Remember?"

Dean felt a pit in his stomach. He was watching his baby brother suffer in front of his eyes by something he couldn't reach out and destroy. He had stopped Sam from finishing the trials which would lead to his death but how was this any different? Sam was slipping away from him once again and there was no miracle waiting to happen, no Angel to heal him. Sam's previously convulsive movements were now slowing down, the struggle against the pain wearing off, the effort of filling his lungs with precious oxygen abandoned. His face features were free of the tension and his eyes were swimming, trying to meet his brother's.

"Dean…" was the last word to come out of his mouth, more like a whisper really, before blinking twice and weakly shutting his eyes, drifting into unconsciousness. He would have fallen to his side if Dean wasn't keeping him straight. Panic was very discrete on Dean's face. His eyes were scanning every inch of his brother.

"No… No, no, no, no! Sammy? You're not doing this to me. You're not doing this to me, you hear?" Dean shaked his brother again and again but got no response in return. His heart climbed on in his mouth. He thought he could hear it breaking. He put his hands on Sam's forehead and cheeks, gently stroking them and repeatedly calling his name. He placed two fingers of his right hand on Sam's neck and full of fear checked for a pulse which if was absent would have sent Dean riding his car and jumping with it from a cliff. Fortunately, the pulse was there. A wave of relief washed over Dean, especially when he realized Sam was taking in small though shallow breaths. Well, yes, he wasn't very happy about his brother's state but Sam was alive and Dean was determined to not let that change.

"Thank God…" Dean let out a sigh and for a short moment he pondered that this sentence no longer bears the same meaning as it did before.

"Come on, Sam. I'm taking you home. I'll take care of you. I'll keep you safe and I'll find a way to get you better even if I have to check under every single stone" he promised his unconscious brother.

Then, he got up to his feet and quickly opened the passenger door. Turning back to Sam, he put his hands under Sam's armpits and lifted him as straight as possible. While he was moving, Sam's face was buried in Dean's chest and his arms were hanging limply above Dean's. Dean sat him carefully inside, looking out for the head of his too tall body and raced to the trunk to get a warm blanket regarding which he made the right call stuffing it in there, weeks before. He unfolded it and wrapped it around Sam who was getting colder by the minute, then made his way to the driver's seat and put the keys in the ignition. He gave a quick glance over at the church where Crowley was still tied up and turned half-human but he shoved away the idea of going back to get him because his only worry and priority was getting Sam to safety; he'd return for him later when Sam was good to be left alone (whenever that was…) Starting the engine, he raised his eyes towards the sky which was not blazed by the light of the falling Angels anymore. He wondered if Cas had fallen like the rest of them as well and hoped that his friend had survived and that he could somehow make his way back to them in one piece, with or without wings.

* * *

Luckily enough, the bunker was only a couple of hours away and Dean, driving as fast as he could, made the trip even shorter. The whole time he'd turn his head to the right to check on Sam's breathing whose face was lolled to the left side of his seat making it easier on the one hand for Dean to keep an eye on him but on the other turning Dean's stomach who hated seeing his little brother like that: pale, red circles under his eyes, obviously thinner from not being able to eat anything other than soup whenever he was able to actually eat that alone without having to throw it all up shortly after.

When they arrived at the Man Of Letters bunker, Dean ran towards the door and knocked on it, yelling for Kevin to come out and help him carry Sam inside.

"Kevin! Kev! Come on out! I need your help!"

Dean continued knocking and yelling for a good five minutes while giving worried glances back at the car in which Sam was still passed out. When Kevin finally showed up he was welcomed by an angry glare and two hands on the collar of his jacket. He looked both surprised and terrified.

"What the hell took you so long, huh?" Dean furiously asked him.

"I'm s-sorry. I-uh… Everything went crazy inside. Lights were going on and off, some strange activity on all the machines. What happened? Is it done? Where's Sam?"

"Short version: Metatron is a lying bastard. All Heaven broke loose, the Angels fell on Earth, yes all of them, had Sam completed the trials he would have died but apparently walking away from them did a number on him as well."

"Wha-what?!" Kevin said shocked.

"I'll fill you in later but now we have to get Sam inside, see what we can do to help him, alright?"

Kevin, still processing the revelations that Dean gave him was lost in thought when he was snapped out of it by a slap on his cheek, courtesy of the really freaked-put, worried to death about his brother Dean Winchester.

"Kid, you with me? Don't have time for this!"

"I'm sorry. Yeah, yeah. Let's go"

They walked towards the Impala which was only a few feet away and Dean opened the passenger door. Sam hadn't even stirred and he was in the very same position Dean had left him.

"I'll take his upper body, you take the legs" Dean ordered the young prophet.

Kevin nodded. Dean dragged Sam carefully out of the car and when his whole body was out, Kevin took his long legs. The carry was not as hard as Dean initially thought, since he wasn't sure about how much Kevin could take on, the little guy that he is. It was a bit tricky when they reached the staircase but they managed and made it to Sam's room ok.

* * *

Placing Sam down on his bed, Dean thanked Kevin and asked him to fetch the First-Aid kit from the kitchen. He took of his jacket and sat next to Sam. Once again, he checked his pulse and breathing and he reckoned it was the same as before. Both he and Sam had been down on the mud and their clothes were filthy and soaked from the rain that was pouring down earlier so Dean figured it'd be wise to change his brother into some dry and clean ones which hopefully warming him up a bit. Before doing that, he checked for wounds or bruises. The lower part of his body was intact but Sam had an unexplainable bite mark on his left arm that needed to be get disinfected, a long scratch line on his right cheek and some moderate, purple bruises on his back. None of those were life-threatening but they needed to be taken care of. Dean realized he'd be of better help if he changed himself into clean clothes first so he decided to go to his room and do so.

"Hold on, Sammy. I'll be back in just a minute" Dean said and he was precise, actually coming back in less than that. Just as he reentered Sam's room, Kevin came back with the First-Aid kit and handed it to Dean.

"What else can I do?" Kevin asked in a soft and kind tone.

"Try to find something in that damn Demon tablet which might help us understand what's going on with my brother" Dean retorted. "Be thorough kid, ok? A little something is more than nothing. I'm counting on you"

Kevin nodded understandably, promised to do his best and headed for the library.

"Alright, let's get you changed and warmed up".

Dean took Sam's boots off and helped him out of his mud-stained jeans and plaid shirt into his favorite long-sleeve grey shirt and clean pants. He took two towels from Sam's bathroom, wetting the one with water to wipe the sweat and dirt off his brother's face and used the other to dry his hair. After he finished with these, he turned to the bite mark that Crowley had given Sam.

"How in the world did you get this?" he wondered.

If he knew the truth about the way he got that mark he would probably go back to the church and throttle the son of a bitch. He cleaned the wound with some disinfectant and bandaged it carefully. He also cleaned the wound on Sam's cheek which was not in need of stitches.

"All done. You're golden, Sammy"

Dean smiled sadly and put his right hand on Sam's shoulder.

"You're safe now. You're going to be just fine. I won't leave you. So, don't you think about checking out on me, deal?"

He wished Sam could hear him, hear his promise and request and try hard to pull through. Dean thought that it would also be good to insert an IV in Sam so that he doesn't get dehydrated until he wakes up. Dean already knew how to do it. He had previously done it when Death put Sam's soul back in his body and when Cas brought down his wall. It wasn't a difficult procedure anyway. He pulled the skin taut on Sam's right arm to make the veins more distinguishable and inserted the needle gently. After settling the IV bag on the top of the bed's headboard he straightened his body and looked down on his little brother. He looked so young and innocent but so hurt and broken at the same time. Dean let his fury sink when he remembered how they got to this point in the first place. This was a suicide mission from the jump and he kicked himself for not seeing it sooner. He was watching Sam get sicker and sicker but he wanted so bad to convince himself that when everything was over he would be healed somehow. Apparently God had other plans…

"As I said, Sam, we're gonna figure this out. Together. No more angels, no more demons, no more sacrifices or anything else will come between us. This time we'll do it our own way. Cause despite everything, it's still the two of us against the world. Rest, now. You need to get your strength back and soon we'll find a way to put an end to all of this. Hold on for me, Sammy. Fight this, tooth and nail. I know you can."

Dean gently rubbed Sam's chest and covered him with a blanket. Walking towards the door he gave one more glance at Sam and went to join Kevin in the library in order to speed things up with the research.

**To be continued…**

**I hope you guys liked my story! I know there are many stories about what happens after 8x23 but I wanted to write my own take as well. This was the beginning of my story. There will be more chapters soon so wait for them! Your reviews are much appreciated! Leave in the comments what you would like to see happening and I might write it in my story ;) Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer:I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters in this story._

**_Author's note_**

**If you think I am just letting Sam get better right away…you thought wrong! Read through this chapter and you'll understand what I mean!**

The first thing he was aware of was the pleasant feeling of warmth, safety which until very recently was nothing more than a long lost memory. He opened his eyes slowly and gazed at the ceiling. It took him a few moments to register where he was. Without moving the rest if his body, he scanned the area turning his head from left to right searching for clues indicating his location. There were various piles of books on the floor and some on a desk not far from where he was lying, 2 plaid shirts and a pair of jeans hanging from a chair and a huge map on the wall next to the dark-brown wooden door, decorated with pin ups, article extracts, pins and red lines connecting things related to each other. He reckoned it was his room.

_How did I get here_? he wondered trying to go back to the last thing he remembered.

_We were in that old church and Dean was holding me in his arms. Then there was this white-hot pain taking me over and next thing I know we were both sitting on the muddy ground, our backs against the Impala. It was raining and my brother was calling my name but the excruciating pain wouldn't let me utter a word. Soon we came face to face with yet another unbelievable event; the angels, they had started to fall, crashing right in front of our eyes, making the earth shake underneath our feet. What followed after is mostly a blur image. The pain became more and more intense to the point that it stole my breath away and then … nothing. Oh God! Where is he? Where's Dean? I need to see if he's alright!_

The thought of his brother made Sam stir and he tried to prompt himself up in an effort to get out of bed. The quick movement though made him dizzy and he fell back on his pillow, shutting his eyes briefly, willing the light-headiness away. He wasn't running a fever and for the time being it seemed like a cough fit or the bone-shuddering pain from before weren't likely to strike soon but he was still feeling weak and tired. Though the stubborn and persistent ass that Sam Winchester is (well, it does run in the family), he took a few deep breaths, pushed the covers aside and carefully forced himself up in the most straight position he could manage. That's when he realized there was something sticking out of his right arm. It was an IV.

_I must have been out for quite a while_… he thought.

He tried to remove it gently but his shaky hands didn't make it an easy job resulting in a hiss from the young man. His lips were dry and his throat felt rather sore so he was glad to see a glass of water on the night table. He lifted it with caution in order to avoid dropping it on the floor and downed the content greedily. Setting the glass back where he found it, Sam made his way to the door with slow, steady steps. He had barely touched the door knob when the door opened from the other side, revealing a very startled Dean who at the sight if his brother vertical almost jumped and smiled like a 5 year old that had just been introduced to the most beautiful wonder in the whole universe.

"De-" Sam didn't even manage to complete his brother's name before Dean pulled him into a big hug, wrapping his arms around him even tighter than the last time when he stopped him from ending his life, not long ago. Sam channeled all his strength and gave back as much affection, shutting his eyes in relief. The confirmation that Dean was ok lifted a weight from his heart and for a few good seconds they stood there, just being grateful they had both made it out alive. When Dean pulled away, he looked right inside his little brother's hazel eyes and with a trembling voice said

"Don't ever do that to me again. Ever, Sammy, ok?

Sam, trying to hold back the tears himself nodded and gave the promise with a weak but honest smile.

"How are you feeling?" Dean asked impatiently.

"Well, I still feel pretty crappy but I believe I'm getting better. I think I'm even hungry!" Sam replied frankly.

"I bet you are! You've been out for three and a half days. You got me really scared, you know. I am so glad you're up. It's like big brother's instincts were right about you waking up soon and prepared tomato rice soup!"

"Three and a half days?!" Sam said shocked. "But … What … Dean, what the hell happened? Last, I recall the whole freakin Heaven was coming down on us. Was it … was it because I stopped the trials? Because I let go?" Sam sounded like he had guilt over the situation and Dean quickly stopped him from going on.

"NO! Sam, no. It wasn't you. It was that dick, Metatron. Naomi wasn't lying. His plan was all along to banish the Angels from Heaven and cast them down to earth. There were never any Angel trials. Everything was part of a spell that had to be completed in three steps. I don't know what the third was but I have a feeling that … " Dean paused.

"Dean … what?" Sam asked concerned.

"I have a feeling that Cas might have been involved. When we were outside of the church I called for him over and over for help but he never showed and after, well, the fall, there was no sign of him anywhere. Last I saw him he told me he wanted to fix his home but my guess is things went completely sideways."

Sam blinked tiredly, trying to process the new troubles that were already on their way. Dean instantly noticed the fatigue that hadn't left his brother yet and suggested they sat on the bed; Sam did not object.

"Do you think he's … he's gone?" Sam spelled out hesitatingly.

"I don't know. I just hope not. The stupid bastard, why doesn't he ever listen to me?"

"Dean, what about Crowley? Did you leave him back there?"

"Obviously, I didn't give a damn about him when your life was at stake but the next day, I finally got in touch with Garth. He went and fetched him but I told him to bring him here blindfolded, you know, just in case. He's in the Dungeon. The weird and REALLY creepy thing is that he's shown no resistance. None at all! He didn't fight back even once; he just sits there, silent and stares at nothing or you might catch him mumbling nonsensical stuff about wanting to be loved and forgiven. I really don't know what to do with him anymore."

"We should figure it out soon, because there's already a runner-up for his place" Sam stated.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked confused.

"Abaddon. When I was alone with Crowley at the church, she paid us a visit and kicked the hell out of him. Apparently, she wants to become Queen Bitch. She knocked me out but eventually I managed to destroy her meat suit just in time."

"What?! Dammit. As if we don't already have enough on our plate as it is. Anyway, I'm sure all this will still be waiting for us in an hour, so let's get you something to eat, ok?"

"Yeah, ok. I just want to take a shower first. I really need it."

"Sure, man. I'll bring the food here."

"No, Dean. I want to stretch my legs a bit. I'll come down to the kitchen. I feel stiff."

"You sure you're up for it? You need more rest, you know."

"Dude, it's the kitchen. Not like I'm going to a bar or anything."

"Shut up, bitch."

"Jerk."

Dean smirked and turned around to go to the kitchen while Sam stood up and headed to his bathroom.

* * *

Putting one hand on the wall, he slowly took his clothes off. Before getting in the shower though, he fixed his eyes on the mirror; his reflection looked back at him. He couldn't really remember when was the last time he took the time to check on his own appearance. He put his hands on the white marble sink and leaned forward to focus more. He queried whether he was truly getting better since he did actually feel so. In fact, he'd swear he could spot a spark of hope in his eyes which had faded until recently; soon after the first trial it was made clear to him that he would probably not make it out unscathed. But his big brother had saved him. More than that; he had shown him that no one and nothing was more important than him. No Angel of Thursday in a tax-accountant's meat suit, no friendly vampire and no God-created tasks. And when Dean makes a promise, a promise that sincere, it means he will turn the world upside down to keep it. The thought made Sam smile and he decided to get in the shower. He turned on the faucet; the water's temperature was ideal. Not too hot but not too cold either. It ran down his aching body like a blessing. He closed his eyes and let out a long sigh, sign of his muscles relaxing and the pleasant feeling of being safe at home settling inside him. He ran a hand through his hair and leaned his head down, just letting the water do its cleansing job. After a few minutes, he walked out, dried his body and hair with towels and put on a clean set of clothes. His nose caught the incredible smell of the soup Dean was heating up in the kitchen and since his stomach made loud protests due to the fact that it was empty for so long, Sam walked out of his room and went to join Dean. The older Winchester had set a bowl full of the red-colored soup on the table with a spoon next to it and when Sam sat down, he opened the fridge to take a beer for himself. With his back still turned on Sam and the beer in his hand, Dean took in a deep breath, shut his eyes for a second and nodded to himself, happy with his decision back at the church and because Sam "seemed" to be doing ok.

_Maybe we'll catch a break for a change after all, _he thought.

"It's not half bad!" Sam told Dean, enthusiastically consuming his meal.

"You mean it's delicious!" Dean said pleased to see his little brother gaining back some color on his face and looking livelier.

"I want to see it empty" he said seriously, pointing Sam's bowl.

Sam rolled his eyes slightly annoyed but amused at the same time.

"Whatcha reading?" Sam asked curiously, referring to the open book in front of Dean.

"You know, kind of everything. I'm trying to understand more things about Metatron's spell, find a way to reverse it maybe. I've come up with nothing so far."

"I bet it's crazy out there. Have you been outside at all?"

"No but I have contacted many hunters. They're trying to take as many of the Angels in, show them the ropes around the human life and behavior. They can't teleport anymore since their wings got clipped but they still have most of their powers which is both good and bad. Many of them aren't particularly happy to cooperate. There have been cases where they took their fury on some unlucky hunters. Needless to say they didn't survive. Word has it, they're after Cas. I don't know exactly what he did and I have no clue about his whereabouts. Not since that night."

Sam opened his mouth to make another question but he was interrupted by Kevin's entrance. The young prophet walked in the kitchen holding grocery bags; Dean had sent him out because he didn't want to be away in case Sam woke up which he did. He looked rather puzzled.

"Hey, Kevin." Both Winchesters said.

"Hey, guys. Sam. I see you're up and around. Glad you're ok!"

"Thanks, Kevin. But are you alright? You seem strange. Did something happen?"

Kevin looked at both the brothers then gave a glance back at the kitchen entrance. After setting the bags down he approached Sam and Dean ready to say something but finding it difficult to speak.

"What is it man?" Dean was starting to get worried.

"It's uhm … it's Cas."

"What about him?" the older Winchester asked raising his eyebrows.

"I found him outside. I told him to come in but he wouldn't. He said he needs your permission to enter. He really looks and sounds like shit."

Dean looked at Sam as if looking for an answer.

"You go get him. I'll check up on Crowley." Sam spoke.

"Sam, no. Don't go down there. I'll go see him later. You don't need to deal with his crap right now. You should focus on getting better."

"Dean, he can't do anything to us. And you said he's completely bound. I'll be fine. After that I promise to take it easy, alright?"

Dean didn't like it but he didn't want to argue either so he just nodded. This wouldn't hurt, would it?

"Ok, just watch out. Remember, he's not human yet." And with that, Dean walked out of the kitchen to go see what was going on with Cas while Sam stood up to visit the ex-King of Hell.

"I'll go with you." Kevin told Sam and the two men made their way to the Dungeon.

* * *

Reaching the top of the staircase, Dean opened the door of the bunker and stepped outside.

Castiel was leaning on Kevin's car, his hands hiding his face. His clothes and trench coat were dirty and low whimpers made it clear that he must have been crying. Dean observed him for a bit before nearing him.

"Cas? What the hell man? Where were you all this time?" There was no reply.

"Cas? Talk!" Once again nothing.

Dean was losing his temper. He demanded answers the most important of them all why Cas never showed when Sam could be dying. He walked closer, grabbed Cas by his arms and shook him.

"Snap out of it! Tell me what happened."

Cas finally raised his head and looked at Dean. His red eyes and sorry expression indicated he had done something that he blamed himself for.

"Dean … I … I did it. I am the one who did all this." The blue-eyed man said sorrowfully.

"What? What did you do?" Dean asked afraid of the answer he would get.

"He used me. Metatron used me! He stole my grace and expelled my family from Heaven. I am human, Dean. Human! I was the last key to his plan. I am so sorry. So sorry!"

Dean was left dumbfounded. He knew Cas had to have taken part in the fall but he couldn't imagine that things went down like this. He was debating whether to punch or console the former Angel. He concluded that despite the extremely negative outcome of the whole mission, Cas was not to blame entirely. They had been fooled themselves. If Naomi hadn't told Dean that the last demon trial demanded the sacrifice of the one who undertook it, Sam would now be gone. And if anything, who would have thought that the so called Angel trials were part of a destructive spell? Dean even assisted Cas in taking the bow from a Cupid.

"We'll figure it out." Dean said softly. "Why did you stay out here anyway?"

"I-uh-I didn't know if you would want me inside your home. I don't deserve any compassion. I just wanted to tell you the truth. You needed to know. I should go." Cas made a step to leave but Dean stopped him.

"Don't be stupid! You've done your share of crap like we have. We're trying to make it right. We could use your help. You might be powerless but you still have much knowledge. And you are our friend, Cas. Who happens to be now human. You need a place to stay. You will stay here. Ok?"

Cas was struck by Dean's kindness. How could he forgive him so easily after all he had done? Though the Winchesters needed his help. If they were trusting him again and asking for his assistance the least he could do is offer it without second thought. So he agreed and followed Dean inside.

"You can use the room that you occupied the last time you were here. Go to my bedroom and take some clean clothes. Oh and Cas? Please, take a shower first! You need to get used to that now. You know how to do it , right? You've done it before."

* * *

Cas nodded and obeyed like a tamed puppy. When he disappeared in the corridor, Dean thought it would be a good idea to go see how Sam was doing in the Dungeon. That's when he heard the screams. Very familiar ones. They belonged to his little brother. Dean ran like the wind and reached the Dungeon within seconds. He froze at the sight. Sam was sprawled across the floor, his body convulsing, blood coming out of his nose and mouth. And the most concerning thing: his arms were glowing once again. Kevin was kneeled down beside him, terrified and trying to help him.

"SAM! Sammy! What's going on? What happened?" Dean reached Sam but he was not in any position to give an answer. He was desperately trying to force some air into his lungs. He kept punching his chest like he was choking from the inside out. His eyes, open wide, full of fear and panic. With his bare hands, he ripped his own shirt and the revelation was even more horrifying. It was not only his arms that were glowing but his whole chest. You could even see his heart beating like a possessed drum.

Dean looked angrily at Crowley then at Kevin urging him to talk about what the hell had happened.

"We were just checking up on Crowley. When he saw Sam he called his name and just as Sam made a step to get closer he collapsed! I swear nothing else happened!"

Both Dean and Kevin looked scared to death. Even Crowley looked worried from where he was sitting. Sam kept seizing on the floor when Cas came in.

"What's going on?" he asked concerned.

"We don't know! We have to do something! It's killing him!" Dean said despairingly.

"You need to take him away from here, away from Crowley. Now, Dean!" Cas shouted.

Dean grabbed Sam and with Kevin's help they lifted him from the floor and dragged him outside of the Dungeon. Sam was still shaking violently and the glowing hadn't subsided at all. As they carried him back to his room he seemed to be calming down until he finally passed out. They set him down on his bed and Dean checked for his breathing and heartbeat. They were getting back to a relatively normal pace. Sam's face was all bloody due to the blood which was flowing rapidly before and Dean wiped it away with a towel.

"Sam, can you hear me?" Dean begged. Sam didn't respond. Kevin was eyeing them the whole time, expecting some kind of a miracle. But his expression was getting something else across. Like he knew why this was happening. Dean noticed.

"Do you know something worth mentioning?" he asked angrily.

Kevin looked down.

"You answer me NOW!" Dean barked.

"Maybe we should go outside." Kevin said. Dean nodded and checked Sam once again.

_Hold on, Sammy. Hold on. Please…_

* * *

They went to the library where Cas was waiting.

"Speak". The fury on Dean's face was clear and he looked like a volcano ready to explode.

"I don't know something new, something you guys don't already know. But after reading the tablet over and over again, I have come to a conclusion."

"Fine, what's that?"

"Remember what I said the first time I told you about the trials?"

_Whosoever chooses to undertake these tasks should fear not danger nor death nor __**getting your spine ripped out through your mouth for all eternity**__._

"I believe Sam will not die. But he will not become better. This is a one-way street. Once in, you can never get out." Kevin wished he didn't have to say these things to Dean but he had to know the reality of things.

"You're telling me that he won't die but he will be nearly dying for the rest of life?"

"Or until he completes the third trial…"

"If he completes the trial he will die! What don't you understand?"

"That's my point Dean. Either way it ends bad."

Dean couldn't control himself any longer. He started throwing things off the tables and planting his fists in the walls. Kevin tried to find shelter behind a pillar.

"Not necessarily." Cas said. Both Kevin and Dean turned to face him, both confused.

"Didn't you just hear him? What the hell are you saying?" Dean asked irritated.

"Kevin, what else did you read about the person who takes on the trials?" Cas demanded.

"I told you. Only that once he starts them he has no choice but to finish them until his heart stops beating."

"Say that again." Cas seemed to be getting somewhere.

"That once h-"

"No, the last part!"

"Until … his heart stops beating?" Kevin uttered slowly.

"Dean, I have an idea." Cas addressed the older Winchester.

Dean did not understand but seemed to be paying attention.

"Remember when you wanted to talk to Death? To convince him to get Sam's soul from the Cage? What did you do?"

"I-I had a specialist give me a drug and went flat line."

"So, you were practically dead! If we do the same with Sam, if we stop his heart for enough time for him to be considered dead then the trials will be reset. They will be longer Sam's burden and he will be free of them! We just have to be ready to bring him back!"

Kevin was left with his mouth open and he could only stare at Cas while Dean was trying to access his friend's words.

"So, you're saying … that I have to kill my own brother in order to save him?"

**TBC**

**Ok,so this took me quite longer than I had expected! I hope you like it though! It was a real pain in the ass! Tell me what you think about this chapter in the reviews! And thank you for all the support!Love your pms and reviews 3 **

**PS: I think the next chapter will be up quicker than this one ;)**


End file.
